1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a method and an apparatus of a user interface. More particularly, the present application relates to a method and an apparatus for preventing on-screen keys from being accidentally touched.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep up with the bustling pace of modern human life, various portable and space-saving electronic devices have been put forward one after another. For example, the mobile phone is not only a conventional communication device, but also serves as a mini PC with versatile functions, such as E-mail receiving/sending, network accessing, or real-time communicating. Therefore, such devices have become indispensable tools in a modern life in pursuit of efficiency.
However, to achieve the requirement for lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, the size of the portable electronic device is limited. If a screen and a keypad are simultaneously disposed in the electronic device, the screen size must be reduced. Therefore, the screen and the keypad are integrated into a touch screen equipped in the portable electronic device to save the space occupied by the traditional keypad.
Operation of a touch screen has the advantages as simple and intuitive compared to a conventional keypad input. However, the touch screen is quite sensitive to an external touch action. If the user carelessly touches the touch screen, the unwanted function corresponding to the on-screen key may be executed. Especially, taking a mobile phone as an example, when the user speaks on the phone, he/she has to take the mobile phone close to his/her ear. Such pose easily leads to a mute key or a call ending key being miss-touched, and the phone call will be interrupted.